wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lor'themar Theron
Łowca Myśliwy Paladyn (TCG) | Przynależność = Quel'Thalas, Horda | Poprzednia przynależność = Sojusz Lordaeron | Reakcja = | Stanowisko = Lord Quel'Thalas, Głównodowodzący Słonecznej Nawałnicy; Lider sił Sunfury (przypuszczalnie) | Status = Żyje | Lokacja = Iglica Słonecznej Furii, Silvermoon City | Kompani = Halduron Brightwing Wielki Mistrz Rommath Lady Liadrin Aethas Sunreaver | Poziom = ?? | Rodzaj = Boss }} Lor'themar Theron jest lordem regentem Quel'Thalas i przywódcą krwawych elfów w Azeroth pod nieobecność księcia Kael'thasa Sunstridera. Po zdradzie Kaela i jego śmierci, Lor'themar stał się niekwestionowanym przywódcą swojego ludu i stara się prowadzić go ku lepszej przyszłości. Biografia 'Druga Wojna' Podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy był zastępcą Sylvanas Windrunner, generała komandosów z Silvermoon, bronił Quel'Thalas przed inwazją Hordy, a później towarzyszył Turalyonowi i siłom Sojuszu do Stolicy Lordaeron, której bronił przed zagrożeniem ze strony orków które zdecydowały się pomóc w walce leśnym trollom , ich siły były zdecydowanie przeważające siłę elfów, lecz dzięki pomocy ludzi udało się wypchnąć hordę na południe. Jednak lord Lor'themar Theron został w Quel'Thalas. 'Trzecia Wojna' Wiele lat później zdradziecki Książę Arthas po spaleniu własnej ojczyzny, królestwa Lordaeron, poprowadził nieumarłą Plagę przeciwko wysokim elfom. Korpusy Komandosów walczyły z Arthasem na każdym kroku, jednak były wciąż odpychane w głąb kraju ku stolicy. Sylvanas Windrunner została zabita na przedmieściach Silvermoon, miasto zostało spalone, a król Anasterian oraz cały Konwent Silvermoon zginęli podczas walki z nieumarłymi. Po śmierci Sylvanas Lor'themar czasowo przejął przywództwo wśród oddziałów wysokich elfów i, wraz ze znacznie uszczuplonymi siłami, pozostał w Quel'Thalas po upadku Silvermoon jako ruch oporu przeciwko niedobitkom Plagi. Krótko potem książę Kael'thas powrócił z Dalaranu, by proklamować przeobrażenie dawnych wysokich elfów w krwawe elfy, sin'dorei, ku pamięci poległych braci. Wybrany regentem Quel'Thalas Lor'themar otrzymał zadanie "opieki nad krainą i szukania leku dla swego ludu", podczas gdy Kael'thas poprowadził grupę krwawych elfów, która przyłączyła się do ruchu oporu Przymierza przeciwko Pladze w Lordaeron, którym dowodził Lord Garithos. W jego zadaniu wsparł Lor'themara Halduron Brightwing, nowy generał komandosów z Silvermoon. 'Słoneczna Studnia' Po Trzeciej Wojnie zdrajca Dar'Khan Drathir zwabił Anveenę Teague, obecnego awatara Słonecznej Studni, do Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar i Halduron poprowadzili krwawych elfów wraz z grupą poszukiwaczy przygód i niebieskich smoków, którzy połączyli siły, by chronić Anveenę i odepchnąć Plagę. Gdy Lor'themar i Halduron walczyli z nieumarłymi sługami Dar'Khana, ich towarzyszom udało się obudzić prawdziwą naturę Anveeny; jest ona w rzeczywistości sztucznym tworem, który powstał, by zgromadzić na nowo moce Słonecznej Studni. Gdy Anveena została uświadomiona, wyzwoliła swe moce przeciwko Dar'Khanowi i Pladze, niszcząc ich zupełnie. Zdecydowała się pozostać na Polanie Słonecznej Studni, by pomóc w jej przywróceniu, a Halduron i Lor'themar przysięgli ją wspierać, jak również utrzymać jej prawdziwą tożsamość w tajemnicy. Pewien czas później Starszy Mistrz Rommath przybył jako herold księcia, przynosząc wiadomość, że Lor'themar ma przygotować swój lud do połączenia się z ich księciem w obiecanym schronieniu w Outland. Lor'themar jest jednym z niewielu krwawych elfów, którzy wiedzą, że Anveena jest awatarem Słonecznej Studni i w rzeczywistości stawia ona w niewiadomej przyszłość krwawych elfów, mogąc nasycić przygniatającą rządzę energii magicznej, z którym to uzależnieniem walczą krwawe elfy. Anveena mogłaby być również potencjalną alternatywą dla planów Kael'thasa w Outland. Lor'themar jednak nie wie, że Kael'thas i lojalne wobec niego krwawe elfy sprzymierzyły się z Płonącym Legionem, który może stanowić śmiertelne zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa Anveeny... The Burning Crusade Dar'Khanowi Drathirowi udało się przeżyć furię Anveeny i po raz kolejny spróbował skraść moc Słonecznej Studni. Mistrz Kaendris wysłał oddziały Hordy, by pokonały Dar'Khana, a po jego śmierci Lor'themar wysłał list do Thralla, w którym zarządał równorzędnej pozycji wraz z innymi rasami Hordy. Później Kael'thas powrócił do Silvermoon wraz z elfami skażonej krwi i porwał M'uru. Lor'themar powiedział swemu ludowi, że przetrwają oni mimo zdrady Kael'thasa. Wspomniał również, że odbudowa Słonecznej Studni połączona z wygnaniem Kael'thasa będzie oznaczać nową magiczną równowagę. World of Warcraft Lor'themar Theron jest NPC oferującym zadania poziomu ??, przebywającym w Iglicy Słonecznej Furii w stolicy krwawych elfów w Silvermoon. Jest liderem rasy krwawych elfów i obencym władcą królestwa Quel'Thalas. .]] Po pokonaniu Dar'Khana Drathira gracze przynoszą jego głowę do Lor'themara po tym, jak dostarczą ją do Tranquillien; krwawe elfy otrzymają wtedy list od Lor'themara, który mają dostarczyć Thrallowi, w którym jest on informowany, że Dar'Khan został pokonany i że krwawe elfy żądają równorzędnego statusu przy stole wraz z resztą Hordy. Gracze muszą najpierw udać się do Undercity, by zdobyć pieczęć od Sylvanas, a potem udać się do Orgrimmaru. Rozpoczyna on następujące zadania: * Kończy on następujące zadania: * * * Zobacz także listę NPCów w mieście Silvermoon. Ciekawostki *Lor'themar nie posiada rodziny, nie chce także zakładać nowej dynastii.Ultimate Visual Guide *Gdy pierwszy raz pojawił się w TCG, Lor'themar został przedstawiony jako paladyn mimo, że nigdzie wcześniej nie pojawiła się żadna sugestia, że jest jednym z paladynów. Może być to spowodowane faktem, że krwawe elfy są pierwszą rasą hordy posiadającą paladynów (Krwawi Rycerze), a Lor'themar został przestawiony jako "paladyn (Krwawy rycerz)" by podkreślić ten fakt. Podobnie, Velen w grze karcianej jest szamanem, podczas gdy w Warcrafcie i opowieściach jest kapłanem. *Naturalny kolor oczu Lor'themara to ciemny brąz. Galeria Oficjalne prace File:lorthemar2.JPG|Lor'themar tracący oko podczas oblężenia nieumarłych. File:Lor'themar Sunwellupside.jpg|Lor'themar Theron. File:Lor'themartheron2.jpg|Zbliżenie. File:Lor'themar-cata-beta.jpg|Drugi model Lor'themara, przed otrzymaniem opaski na oko. File:Lor'themar TCG full 1.jpg|Lor'themar w oryginalnym TCG. File:Lor'themar.jpg|Lor'themar i jego bracia. Lorthemar-theron-singular.jpg New Model Theron.jpg|Nowy model Lor'themara Prace fanów File:Lor'themar Fan art 5.2.jpg|Lor'themar podczas uaktualnienia 5.2. File:Lor'themar fan art.jpg|Lor'themar podczas uaktualnienia 5.4.1. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * * * * * * * * * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne de:Lor'themar Theron en:Lor'themar Theron es:Lor'themar Theron fr:Lor'themar Theron hu:Lor'themar Theron nl:Lor'themar Theron no:Lor'themar Theron Kategoria:Krwawe elfy Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Silvermoon NPC Kategoria:Silvermoon quest giver Kategoria:Siege of Orgrimmar Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Paladyni